


Eat Fresh

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Food, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "Listen. No, really listen."Prompt 16 from fictober-event on tumblr





	Eat Fresh

When Drifter called her to the Derelict for a lunch date, Seraph was surprised. Drifter didn't seem like the kind of person to do cute and heartfelt things, it just wasn't his style. So, Seraph was anticipating something totally out of the norm. And that's what she got. 

Before her, the Drifter was making a cartoonishly large, multi-layered sandwich among the midst of many sandwich makings. A mess, if you will. 

"There you are!" He called out with a smile. "Have a seat and I'll whip something up for ya." 

Seraph sat with a smile and watched as he finished his own sandwich, topping it off with a knife right through the center to keep it from toppling over. 

"First a bartender and now a…sandwich-tender." Seraph giggled to herself. 

"Let's start with the basics. Mustard? Mayo? Relish? Tartar?" 

"Mayonnaise." 

"Alright, alright, alright. Cheese?" 

"Provolone." 

"Fancy." Drifter commented. "For meat I have chicken, turkey, Cabal, ham, and salami." 

Seraph was taken aback. "Did you say Cabal?" 

"Listen. No, really listen. It's so good. Absolutely delicious." 

"Isn't that like…a war crime? To eat your enemies?" 

Drifter held his hands up in defense. "Hey, some Guardian brought it to me. I took no part in it." 

"I don't think I want it on my sandwich." Seraph said with a slight face of disgust.

"Alright. No Cabal on the sammy. Will you try it, though? For me?" 

Seraph stared at him with her green eyes for a moment before agreeing. But just one bite. Drifter cut off a small piece of Cabal and fed it to Seraph. 

"Well?" He asked.

"I can see why you'd eat it if it was the only thing to eat. But I'll stick to other lunch meats." 

Drifter shrugged. "More for me."


End file.
